


loving you

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Series: loving you [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Romance, Unbelievable, can you believe there is no wonpil x reader, you x members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: five times you love them and the many more times they love you back





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> decided to start x-posting on here too, so I can have some level of consistency of how people find me, so hope you like!!

**01\. sungjin;**

he’s hard for you to decipher at first. he’s always moving around, fixing things and organizing. he never seems to take the fleeting touches or the hand-holding too well, to your initial dismay, usually flushing scarlet down to his shoes and muttering something about forgetting to make coffee for you or asking if you have laundry to do.

but slowly you start to understand, and it starts with the new scarf you find draped over your desk chair one day with a little note attached, simply stating ’ _make sure not to dry wash. ps: I know red’s your favorite._ ’ it feels far less cold with it coiled around your neck and shoulders and it’s almost like he’s there with you. then you start to notice the little things like the clean dishes and the full tank of gas. it becomes a game of sorts, surprising each other.

so today, as he’s rushing out for work, everything about him in disarray, you lightly catch his hand. press an orange umbrella (you know it’s his favorite) into his palm and say, smiling,  _‘it going to rain today.’_

(and you think he’s starting to take the kisses better.)

 

* * *

 

 

**02\. jae;**

you can’t take the onslaught of compliments in the beginning. he’s always talking and it’s so natural to him, but it takes you a while to catch up to speed. but it gets easier as you spend more time together.

the first time you compliment him, it’s offhanded, something about how you love the way he makes coffee, but it has him beaming so wide behind his dorky glasses and, as he nuzzles his nose into your cheek, and making a sound between a purr and a laugh, you decide to make it your personal mission to compliment him more.

he slows down as times goes on and it becomes more comfortable for you in return.

so tonight, you call him when you can’t sleep, he asks worried if he should come over. but you know he has a big day tomorrow so you just say, ‘ _just sing to me please, I love your voice.’_ his music is always wonderful, but tonight it’s something else entirely. and you fall asleep to his smooth voice in your ear.

(it’ll have do until he can do it in person.)

 

* * *

 

 

**03\. young k;**

he touches like he plays bass - smooth sensual, and deliberate. he leaves no room for miscommunications in the neck rubs and the occasional shoulder kisses when you have them bared in the summer. when he asks if he can see you, you know it means touching you, because he sees with his hands - blind but honest. the way he swipes his thumb across your cheek as he rests a large hand on your face, all you can feel is him taking you apart beneath his skin and quietly marveling at how it all fits together.

his kisses are so different now than when you first got together, but it never loses the contact that’s so uniquely his - precise and maybe a little of restraint, like he’s gauging your reaction before going in.

he always knows when you’re walking hand in hand, the pause of your step and the tightening of your grasp. and he’s always swooping to meet you more than halfway to claim your lips.

(though, really, they’ve never been anyone’s but his.)

 

* * *

 

 

**04\. wonpil;**

this comes easily to him, the way he drags his fluttering fingers across your skin or the effortless tug at your hip across the already small space between you two still isn’t close enough for him. 

but he saves the ones you love the most for the moments when you two are alone. the wandering nose touches that become kisses on your lips or neck or cheek, stealing across your skin like the shadows of the falling evening. he always does this with his eyes closed and you’re almost glad he does, because the few times he does look up to catch your reaction has your breath burning in your lungs and ribcage suddenly more constricting.

even after all this time, he’s still kind of hesitant, pausing like he’s giving you time to pull away if you want. every so often, he’ll do something, like slipping his long piano fingers up the back of your neck to tangle in your hair, and ask if this is okay.  _‘yes,’_  you’ll always say, _'it’s okay.’_

(because, when it comes to him, you doubt there’ll ever be anything wrong.)

 

* * *

 

 

**05\. dowoon;**

he always dozes off first when you spend time alone together, but you can never find it in yourself to get angry. not when he looks so vulnerable and at peace like this in the slanted half-light. you find out later that it takes a lot for him to feel comfortable enough to reveal that part of himself, so if there is any inkling of resentment, there sure as hell isn’t any now.

sometimes you’re just sitting together, the only sound of his fingers drumming against any surface, and you catch his eye across your book and he gives you the shyest smile.

but you fall for him the most when you’re driving together, mostly at midnight when the others are sleeping and neither of you can. he still drives stick-shift and when he takes your left hand to rest on top of his, he seals it with fingers laced with yours. every so often, he’ll lift your hands still tangled together, and press a soft kiss against the back of your hand. and his smile - equal parts mischievous and loving - has you feeling like no words in any language could fathom the beauty of this moment you share together.

(while neither of you say anything, you both are really still saying everything.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/147806220866)


End file.
